In the reign of chaos
by Kamatari-chan
Summary: Les persos de Beyblade vont se retrouvé perdus dans le monde de Warcraft et devront faire un choix pour en sortir... vous pouvez lire même sans connaître Warcraft!
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde! Et oui, encore une fic! Cette fois, les persos de Beyblade vont se retrouvés dans le monde de Warcraft !

Tala : Quoi ? Mais t'es folle !

Mais non ! Bon ! Vous pouvez lire la fic même sans rien connaître de Warcraft ! Même moi je ne connais pas tout, alors !

Tala : Comment tu va faire pour l'écrire alors ?

T'inquiète ! Mes frangins vont me donné des infos a chaque fois que j'en aurais besoin !

Tala : … merde !

**Diclaimer : **Beyblade et Warcraft ne m'appartienne pas ! Mais c'est vraiment dommage…

Tala : y'a que toi pour faire un mélange des deux !

Bien ! Assez parler ! Passons à la fic ! Bonne lecture !

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

**1º Chapitre : **

_POV Tyson_

Foutu cours ! A quoi ça sert d'apprendre des trucs qui nous serons jamais utile ? Vraiment, je ne comprendrais jamais ce que les profs ont dans la tête… Ah ! La cloche sonne enfin ! Pas trop tôt !

Je prend mes affaires et sort en premier. Ouais, je suis peut-être le dernier a rentré, mais pour sortir je suis imbattable !

Je quitte le lycée en courant, suivit par Kenny et Hilary ! Je les attend pas, ils ont l'habitude maintenant de me voir foncé a chaque fois que le dernier cour de l'année ce termine ! Et ouais : c'est les vacances !

- bon, ben… on se voit plus tard ! Ok, Tyson ?

- Ok !

- ouais ! Moi aussi je dois rentrer me changer !

- tant mieux ! J'ai pas envie de te supporter, Hilary !

. GRRRRR

Après quelques minutes a me 'battre' avec cette courge, elle et Kenny s'éloigne.

Comme c'est les vacances, ça veut dire que l'entraînement va commencé. Donc, Kai, Max et Ray devraient venir chez moi aujourd'hui ! J'suis tellement impatient de les voir !

Je continue de marcher en direction de chez moi, quand je vois deux jeunes que je connais très bien !

- Salut Ty' !

- Salut Tyson ! Comment ça va ?

- Max ! Ray ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Ben, comme les vacances on commencé plus tôt pour nous, on a décidé de venir tout de suite ! T'ai pas content ? – me dit Max.

- Si ! bien sûr ! J'étais juste surpris.

- Tu le seras encore plus si je te dis que Kai aussi est venu ! – M'annonce Ray.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Mais il est où ?

- Ben, il est chez toi ! Il nous attend pour l'entraînement !

- Mince… j'aime pas quand c'est lui qui dirige l'entraînement…

- Tu m'étonne ! – Rit Max.

- Bon ! Rentrons ! J'ai faim moi !

C'est vrai ! J'ai rien bouffé depuis une demi-heure ! Bref ! On va donc chez moi.

- Aaaaah ! Vous voila ! – S'exclame mon grand-père en nous voyant arrivé.

- Ouais ! Dit papy, j'ai faim !

- M'étonne pas ! Je prépare le dîner ! Tu devrais aller dire bonjour à ton capitaine, en attendant ! – Dit-il.

- hum… où il est ?

- Dans ta chambre !

- Dans… DANS MA CHAMBRE ?

J'enrage ! Qu'est-ce que Kai fout dans ma chambre ?

- Oui ! Il avait l'air de s'ennuyé en vous attendant alors je lui est montré ton nouveau pc ! Il avait l'air surprit de voir que tu a autant de jeux et intéressants, en plus ! En tout cas, il n'a pas bougé de là-haut depuis tout a l'heure !

Quoi ? Je jette mon sac et je monte à l'étage. Ray et Max me suivent et on entre tous les trois dans ma chambre… j'y crois pas… il est vraiment en train de joué a l'ordi ? Il doit pas être dans son état normal…

- heu… salut Kai ! – Je dis, vu qu'il ne semble pas nous avoir vu.

- Hum… - Il me réponds en me regardant du coin de l'œil, puis il retourne à l'écran.

- Heu… a quoi tu joue ?

Il me dit rien et me tend la boite du jeu. Warcraft III… m'étonne pas qu'il soit aussi concentré ! C'est le seul jeu auquel j'ai pas encore joué ! C'est un pote qui me l'a conseillé mais il a franchement pas l'air super… en tout cas, c'est pas le genre de jeu que j'aime…

- Ah ! Et tu dois faire quoi ?

- … Massacré tout le monde…

… Je comprends pourquoi il décroche pas ! C'est tout à fait son genre de jeu !

… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il quitte le jeu, il se lève et va fermé la porte… je vois… il veut nous massacré nous aussi ! On le regarde, Ray, Max et moi étonnés ! Il remarque notre surprise et se décide finalement a parlé.

- … On doit parler du tournoi à venir…

J'aurais du deviné ! Quand Kai Hiwatari parlera d'autre chose que de Beyblade, je suppose que le monde entier le saura !

On s'assoit en rond par terre et on discute. Fait chier ! J'arrive pas a me concentré ! Comment voulez-vous que je parle de chose sérieuse avec le ventre vide ? J'ai faim, moi ! J'entends Kai parlé mais je comprends rien de ce qu'il raconte ! Mais je fais semblant d'être attentif, sinon je vais encore me ramasser !

C'est bizarre… J'ai l'impression que depuis quelques minutes, l'air c'est alourdi… d'ailleurs, je n'entend plus Kai parlé… je regarde dans sa direction, avec difficulté mais je sais pas pourquoi… il… dort… ? En plus, ce n'est pas le seul… ! Max aussi et Ray ne va pas tarder à les rejoindre ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe…

Hum ? Que… où suis-je ? Il fait froid… je me réveille doucement et je tombe nez a nez avec ce qui semble être un arbre, mais celui-ci est bizarre : il a deux yeux, un nez et une bouche ! Ma réaction ne se fait pas attendre !

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! – J'hurle.

- Hummm? – C'est la seule chose que me dit l'arbre tout aussi surpris que moi.

Puis il hurle aussi ! Mais son cri est puissant et fait volé des dizaines d'oiseaux autour de nous. Moi je dis plus un mot et je fixe cette drôle de créature, apeuré !

Puis, il se tourne vers un petit chemin. Apparemment, quelque chose a attiré son attention. Ah ! Oui, j'entends des bruits, comme si des animaux couraient dans notre direction… Qu'est-ce que c'est… ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

Fin du premier chapitre !

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Dite-moi si ça vaut la peine de continuer ou si il vaut mieux que je laisse tombé tout de suite ! J'attends vos rewiews !

Kiss !


	2. Note

**Note:**

Désolé a tous ceux qui suivaient cette fic mais je vais la mettre « en pause » pendant quelques temps !

Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais la continuer ! Promis ! Le problème c'est que j'ai commencé beaucoup trop de fics en même temps et maintenant je ne m'en sors pas !

Je l'a continuerais une fois que j'aurais terminé :

- Can you help me ?

- Le bon & la brute

- Notre nouvel entraîneur…

- Entre chiens & chats

Il se pourra que je mette de temps en temps un nouveau chapitre mais je ne continuerais pas l'histoire sérieusement temps que je n'aurais pas fini les 4 autres cité ci-dessus !

Désolé encore une fois ! et soyez patients s'il vous plaît !


End file.
